doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Loud House
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2016-presente }} The Loud House es una serie animada de Nickelodeon creada por Chris Savino (productor en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo). La serie fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 2 de mayo de 2016, y en Latinoamérica solo dos semanas después, el 16 de mayo. Reparto Personajes episodicos Voces adicionales * Emiliano Ugarte * Maggie Vera * Laura Torres * Miguel Ángel Ruiz * Alfredo Gabriel Basurto Canciones thumb|right|125 px|Apertura *''Tema de apertura'' **Interpretada por Luis Leonardo Suárez *''Tema de clausura'' **Interpretada por ¿?, Leyla Rangel y Karen Vallejo Hay más canciones también. Muestras multimedia Muchas hermanas, un solo TV - Loud House -Mundonick Latinoamérica HD|Fragmento de "Dejado olvidado en la oscuridad" con José Luis Piedra como Lincoln. Zombies vs. Hermana - Loud House -Mundonick Latinoamérica HD|Fragmento de "Recibir el mensaje" con Fernanda Robles como Lori. Bromas Pesadas - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica|Fragmento de "Hermanas entrometidas" con José Luis Piedra como Lincoln Emilio Treviño como Clyde. Concurso de video - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica|Fragmento de "Llegando a la vitrina con Leyla Rangel como Luan. Misión Secreta - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica|Fragmento de "Recibir el mensaje" con Emilio Treviño como Clyde y Karen Vallejo como Lana. Limpieza de Emergencia - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica|Fragmento "Sin agallas no hay glori" con Fernanda Robles como Lori. Curiosidades 'Doblaje' *En su transmisión por Nickelodeon Latinoamérica (y en Mundonick.com), aparecen los créditos de doblaje al portugués brasileño, tal como ocurre en las demás series del canal. *A partir del capitulo Uno de los chicos (One of the Boys), la voz de Lincoln en inglés es interpretada por Collin Dean, debido a la pubertad de Grant Palmer. Pese a esto, José Luis Piedra sigue doblando a Lincoln en español de Latinoamérica. *En el segmento Resolución de baile (Dance Dance Resolution), Luna no fue doblada por Alicia Barragán por razones desconocidas, siendo reemplazada por Analiz Sánchez, quien en el mismo episodio también dobla a Tabby, una amiga de Luna con una personalidad muy similar. *Tanto en la versión original como en el doblaje latino, las gemelas Lola y Lana Loud son interpretadas por la misma actriz (Grey Griffin y Karen Vallejo respectivamente). Sin embargo, esto no es consciente en varios doblajes de distintos idiomas. En el caso de Lily Loud (también voz de Griffin), es doblada al español por la joven actriz Abril Cataño, siendo éste su debut en el doblaje. *El parque de diversiones Dairy Land no ha tenido una traducción fija al español. En el episodio Intenso debate (In Tents Debate) se le tradujo primero como La Granja. Más tarde se cambió a Lactolandia, como puede apreciarse en el episodio Sapos y Tiaras (Toads and Tiaras) y después se volvió a cambiar a Lechelandia en el episodio Uno de los chicos (One of the Boys). *El episodio Éxito de la noche a la mañana (Overnight Success) fue estrenado en Latinoamérica el 30 de junio de 2016, casi un mes antes de su estreno en Estados Unidos (20 de julio). *En el episodio Proyecto Casa Loud (Project Loud House), en una escena, Lori dice la frase Es una lata (considerada un modismo mexicano). *En Historia de una chismosa (A Tattler's Tale), Lola usa el modismo No se vale. *En algunos episodios puede notarse que los balbuceos y risas de Lily son dejados en inglés, por ejemplo, en Cambiando a la bebé durante la escena en que Lincoln le muestra a Lily su colección de monedas. Sin embargo, en otros episodios dichos efectos si son doblados, asi como las pocas palabras que llega a decir (ha propiamente hablado en el episodio mencionado, en Llegó una hermana, Vengan a vender y Asesino cereal). La diferencia es notoria, ya que su voz en español es menos estridente que la original. *César Garduza, al hacer la voz del Sr. Loud, hace un tono muy similar al de David Allende (quien dobla a Tom Harper en Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, otro personaje interpretado por Brian Stepanek, que en ese caso, también es padre de familia). *En el capitulo Cambiando a la bebé (Changing the Baby), cuando Clyde llega a la casa de los Loud vestido como un bebé, en inglés dice lo siguiente: So you want to hang with babies? Then let's hang! (¿Así que quieres salir con bebés? ¡Pues salgamos!). En español, el diálogo fue adaptado como: ¿Quieres estar con bebés? ¡Aquí toy!, lo último, imitando la manera de hablar de un bebé. *En Vengan a vender (Come Sale Away), cuando Lincoln ignora el que accidentalmente vendiera la manta de Lily, en inglés ella le responde llorando y balbuceando sin entendérsele nada, pero en español se puede oírla decir: Lincoln malo, ¡quiero mi mantita!. *La voz original de Bobby (el novio de Lori), es hecha por Carlos Pena Jr. (ex miembro de la banda Big Time Rush), mientras que su voz en español la hace Víctor Ugarte, quien le prestó su voz a Logan en la serie homónima de dicha agrupación. *Al parecer, los cortos "Slice of Life" y "Deuces Wild" no fueron doblados. *Andrew es el segundo personaje interpretado por Jacob Hopkins que es doblado por Isabel Martiñón, después del protagonista de El increíble mundo de Gumball, siendo en ambos casos la segunda voz del personaje. *En la intro de la serie durante la primera temporada, la frase típica de Lily ("Poopoo") se dejó sin doblar, sin embargo, en la versión de la intro del episodio 11 Louds saltando, dicha frase si se dobló, y posiblemente asi sea para episodios subsecuentes. **En ese mismo episodio, el nombre del Sr. Grouse se lo tradujo como "Sr. Quejón". 'Errores' *En el episodio Llegando a la Vitrina (Making the Case), después de que Lincoln graba a Luna cuando hace un split y se le rompe el pantalón ella comenta: "Oooh, rayos". En inglés es Lincoln quien habla, diciendo "Ooh, drafty!" ("Ooh, airoso"). *En otra escena del mismo episodio, Clyde en inglés dice estar preocupado porque Lynn pise un rastrillo en el jardín, lo que efectivamente ocurre. Pero en español inexplicablemente dice estar preocupado porque Lynn "suba ese video", lo que quizás haya sido un error de traducción producto de la escena anterior donde Luan tranquiliza a Clyde diciendo que nunca subiría un video de él hurgando su nariz sin su permiso. *En una escena del episodio Una casa Loud, Loud, Loud (It's a Loud, Loud, Loud House) donde Lincoln y todas sus hermanas se pelean por encontrar dinero en el sofá, en inglés hay un diálogo de Lincoln quejándose de que Lola lo haya mordido, el cual en español no aparece y es sustituido por la voz de Lucy diciendo Entrégamelo, mortal. *En Éxito de la noche a la mañana, Lincoln explica como convenció a sus padres para que lo dejaran hacer una pijamada, mencionando en inglés que finalmente accedieron ya que A Papá le encantan los videos de gatos (Dad's a sucker for cat videos). En cambio, en español Lincoln dice: Papá no entiende los videos de gatos. *Dentro de la serie, Clyde tiene una terapeuta de apellido López. En español, los episodios que la han mencionado (Éxito de la noche a la mañana, Salva la cita y 11 Louds saltando) se refieren a ella como hombre, Doctor López, lo que quizás se deba a que los diálogos en inglés de dichos episodios no usan pronombres para referirse al personaje. Se sabe que es mujer ya que en Dos chicos y un bebé, Clyde menciona en inglés: her lobby has a great reading selection (El vestíbulo - de ella - tiene una gran selección de libros). En español, dado que en ese contexto la palabra "her" pasa a ser "su", sigue quedando ambiguo el género del personaje. *En Cambiando a la bebé (Changing the Baby), cuando Lana atrapa a Lily, de repente cuando las otras hermanas la ven, ella dice "Dang it..." (que siempre es traducida en el doblaje como "Rayos..."). En el doblaje latino, ella se queda muda. *En el episodio El Sonido del Silencio (Sound of Silence) en el momento donde Lincoln le dice a Leni Todo por que accidentalmente rompiste su tiara, a la mitad del diálogo su tono de voz cambia (sonando al parecer como Bruno Coronel). *Cada vez que es mencionado, el termino "Dutch oven" (Horno holandés, refiriéndose a una broma que consiste en una flatulencia hecha hacia otra persona en un espacio cerrado), es traducido como "Horno danés". * En Uno de los chicos, cuando todos los hermanos de Lincoln se apilan sobre el para hacerle un "horno danés", el diálogo de Loki Say uncle (Di tío) no fue incluido en el doblaje, aunque la respuesta de Lincoln si. *En Estudioso, un suspiro de Lincoln se dejó sin doblar. 'Adaptaciones' *Algunos chistes de Luan se tradujeron pese a que solo tienen sentido en la versión original, pues involucran juegos de palabras en inglés. *En Ropa interior ajustada, Lola sube la temperatura a 98 grados Fahrenheit, muy usado en Estados Unidos, en Latinoamérica se usa el grado Celsius, por lo cual en el doblaje, cuando Lincoln se da cuenta, él grita "37 grados!" (98° en grados Celsius, técnicamente son 36.66667). Lo mismo ocurre en Un resfriado sobre la casa Loud. *En Historia de dos mesas, Lana le pregunta a Lincoln en inglés "Do you like seafood? See... food!" (después sacando la lengua). Este chiste solo funciona en inglés, por lo que se lo tuvo que cambiar en el doblaje: "Hubo un accidente, ¿quieres ver a los heridos?". *En Vengan a vender, Clyde afirma que puede hacer un acento inglés ("'Ello, love"), en el doblaje latino, afirma que puede hacer un acento cubano. *En Un resfriado sobre la casa Loud, Lincoln le dice a Leni "LENI! DUCK!" (Leni! agáchate!), y ella entiende "A duck? Where? Is it sick?" (Un pato? Donde? Esta enfermo?), pensando que él se refería a un pato literal (en idioma inglés, "agacharse" se dice "duck", que también es "pato" en inglés), cuando le pidió en realidad que se agache para que no la contagien de gripe. En el doblaje latino, Lincoln dice "Leni! abajo!", y Leni le responde "Abajo? Que? De que hablas?", como si ella no entendiera de lo que él está hablando. *Un diálogo recurrente en la versión en inglés de Nevada aburrida involucra a los personajes deletreando la palabra "fun" ("diversión") como "f-o-n". Dado lo intraducible del diálogo, este es adaptado como "m-u-y divertido", quitando el chiste de que sea deletreado mal. A consecuencia de esto, el diálogo de Lisa en inglés "But only because I can't stand to hear you spell erroneously" ("Pero solo porque no soporto escucharlos deletrear erróneamente") pasó a ser "Pero solo porque no soporto escuchar sus gritos felices". 'Censura' *Al igual que en otras series de Nickelodeon como Harvey Beaks y Breadwinners, en el doblaje de esta se suavizan insultos como "estúpido" o "tarado". *En el capitulo "Recibe el mensaje", cuando Lori se va de la casa en auto, Lincoln le grita Lori, you dirt bag! (saco de basura). Este diálogo se suavizó en el doblaje como Lori, eres horrible. Sin embargo, en una escena anterior Lola le dice la misma frase a Luan, la cual no fue suavizada. Transmisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nicktoons